The Princess and the Count
by jamrulz
Summary: Timpani and Mario kissed, leaving both Blmiere and Peach heartbroken. However, they soon find comfort in each other.   Peach/Blumiere  Mario/Timpani
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the games. Enjoy.

Peach sobbed hysterically, punching her pink pillows with much enthusiasm. Mario, the one man that she had ever loved, had kissed Timpani. She couldn't believe it! Blumiere and Timpani had managed to flip to Mushroom Kingdom a few days ago, and she knew something was going to happen, the way Timpani kept staring at Mario.

"Blumiere…was her true love! Why did she make a move on Mario? I thought she was my friend!" More sobs stumbled out of her. _I hope Blumiere is taking this better than me…_

Blumiere was taking it far worse. He had searched everywhere for her. Went to the depths of the Underwhere for her, nearly destroyed all the worlds…and she does _this _to him? How could she do such a thing? Blumiere let a few of his tears spill, then sniffled and stood up. He wasn't going to stay here to watch her continue to love all over Mario.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the concerned questions of the Toadstools, when he heard a few sniffles. Oh…

Of course.

Peach.

The princess must be more heart broken than him. Taking a huge breath, he gently opened the door. The princess was curled up in a fetal position on her bed, letting out deep sobs. He sighed, and gently closed the door, crossed over to the bed, and gently sat down. He watched her silently, not saying a word.

Peach let out a few more sobs, and gradually stopped. Wiping her eyes, she looked up into the yellow eyes of Blumiere. She sat up, wiping her eyes even more, then looked at Blumiere.

"H-hi…", Peach hiccupped. "Hello, Princess. I guess you saw it as well as I did?" Peach nodded, feeling more tears fill her eyes. She tried to ignore them, but they continued to fill up, no matter how much she resisted. "I…I'm sorry. I…" A sob accidentally escaped her.

Blumiere reached forward, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. Peach gasped. He was so blonde hair, shushing her gently. She cried for a few more minutes, then started to calm down. She didn't move though, and he was strangely…glad she didn't. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed her lying there.

"Are you okay? Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Blumiere shrugged, "Maybe after a few years." Peach sighed quietly. "I knew Tippi liked Mario, but I thought it was as friends." Blumiere sighed as well, "I thought the same thing. I guess they were closer than we thought."

Peach nodded jerkily, then looked up at Blumiere closely.

He looked pretty handsome. His blue hair and skin were flawless, and his yellow eyes seemed to glow.

_I wonder…what it would be like…to kiss him. _Peach's eyes widened. Where did that thought come from?

She reluctantly moved from Blumiere's arms and wiped her eyes with her glove.

Blumiere's chest suddenly felt empty and cold. He kept his feelings of wistfulness to himself, and looked at Peach in concern.

"Would you…would you like to go for a walk, Princess?" Peach looked up in surprise, then smiled gently. The smile seemed to make her sapphire eyes sparkle even more. Blumiere felt his heart beating faster.

"Sure, Blumiere." Blumiere held out his arm, and Peach gently placed her hand on the crook of his elbow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to let people know, I do support Peach/Mario. I just wanted to make her and Blumiere a couple. On with the story!_

Mario walked around the castle, feeling guilty and confused. He didn't exactly claim that he was Peach's boyfriend, but he liked her for a long time. It was so obvious. They had a pretty good thing going with each other, but Tippi came back.

Mario and her were great friends, even better than him and Peach. She always knew what to say. She helped him, stayed by his side, made him happy.

_Peach did all those things too! Stop trying to make excuses for what you did to her! _

It was too late now. He saw the look on Peach's face when they kissed. There would be no more of him and Peach.

Mario shrugged. It might not be such a bad thing. She might find someone who could protect her even more than he ever did. Besides, no matter how much he fought it…

…the feelings for Tippi didn't go away. He sighed. She would find someone better. He just hoped they would still remain friends after this.

…..

Peach laughed, running through the garden, Blumiere's teasing voice echoing through the air.

"Princess…come on out…" Peach giggled, continuing to run. "Princess…" She ran through the trees, smiling…

…right into Blumiere's arms. She let out a quiet shriek, and playfully tried to get away. Blumiere laughed, tickling her. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes on a windy day. He made up his mind to try to make her laugh more often.

She looked up at him, smiling softly. The rays of the sun danced in her hair, making it glow. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, like stars in a night sky. Her pink dress flowed around her like soft, pink curtains. Blumiere felt dazed at the precious beauty in front of him.

He couldn't believe it. He was falling in love with Peach.

…

Peach felt a soft blush come onto her face as she saw Blumiere's intent gaze on her. She let out a breathy laugh, and locked her gaze onto Blumiere. He looked so handsome…so strong. He…

…was leaning towards her.

She looked up in anticipation as she felt him coming close. His breath tickled her face. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt a feather-light touch on her lips.

Blumiere closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the moment. Her lips felt like soft clouds and tasted like peaches and cream. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Peach wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his blue hair.

Blumiere gently licked her lips, and she opened her mouth. His tongue ran over hers. The feeling left her breathless, and she tightened her grip around his neck when she felt her knees buckle. Blumiere gently lowered himself to the ground, taking Peach with him. She very slowly left his lips, and rested her head on his chest.

Blumiere kissed the top of her head, and looked up at the blue sky. He felt somewhat happy that Timpani broke up with him. He never felt as happy as he did now.

….

Timpani looked at Mario's blue eyes, feeling her heart swell. Mario had confessed his love for her. Ever since they worked together to save the worlds, she felt a link with Mario that no one, not even Blumiere, had shared.

She already knew that she and Blumiere were through. He had seen her kiss him, along with Princess Peach. She felt a deep sadness as she saw Blumiere give her a shocked and hurt look, but it quickly faded when Mario confessed he loved her too. Timpani rested her head on Mario's shoulder, and sighed happily when he felt his arm wrap around her waist.

She sincerely hoped Peach or Blumiere would forgive her.

…..

Peach sighed happily at the sky, intertwining her hands lazily with Blumiere's. He was so special to her in such a short amount of time. She never felt her love grow so strongly for another being before. He was her whole world.

Blumiere gripped his lovely Peach around her shoulders. His other hand played with her hair. He remembered what happened to Timpani when his love for her was rumored. His father tried to kill her. He knew his father wasn't around anymore, but would anything else hurt her?

He looked up at the sky in determination.

No.

No one will hurt his Peach. No one will try to take her away from him.

He will always protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Peach and Blumiere walked back to the castle, hand in hand. Peach knew the hurt would still be there, but she could forgive Mario and Tippi. After all, thanks to them, she was now with Blumiere.

_Blumiere…_She leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and feel of safety. Blumiere smiled softly at his one true love, and wrapped his arm and cape around her. Gosh, he loved her so much.

Peach stiffened slightly in his arms as she saw Mario and Timpani walk out of her castle. The couple stopped at the sight of Peach and Blumiere. An awkward silence filled the air.

Peach took a deep breath and started walking toward Mario. Looking down, Mario walked toward the princess. Both of them looked at each other without speaking. Finally, Peach knelt down, and placed a sisterly kiss on Mario's nose.

"I forgive you, Mario." Mario felt his blue eyes fill with tears and he wrapped his arms around Peach's waist. The two hugged for a long time, as if they knew after this, there was no turning back. Finally, Peach moved away from Mario and ran back toward Blumiere.

He lifted her into his arms, spinning her around. He kissed her long and deep, running one of his gloved hands through the golden hair. He looked at Timpani at the corner of his eye. She was smiling gently at him, completely happy for him.

He smiled back at her, forgiving her. He kind of knew that she had Mario on her mind ever since the worlds were restored. Well, forget that.

He found his true princess.

….

**5 years later…**

A loud wail filled the hallways of the castle. Blumiere felt Timpani's hand squeeze his with moral support. Blumiere stared anxiously at his wife's room.

Toadette, Peach's midwife, smiled tiredly at Blumiere. "It's a boy." Blumiere sighed in relief. The pink-haired mushroom smiled in understanding.

"You can see her now." Blumiere sighed with anxiousness. He looked back at Timpani nervously, then walked into Peach's room.

Peach's hair and face were sweaty. Her crown was sitting on her bedside. She smiled at her husband, holding a light blue blanket. Blumiere sat down beside his wife, looking at his new son in amazement.

The baby had his mother's peach skin and his father's blue hair. His eyes slowly opened, and Blumiere's own eyes widened when he saw yellow eyes peering up at him. He wrapped an arm around Peach, and let his son grip onto his finger.

He kissed his wife's forehead softly, rested his head on top of hers, and smiled gently at their son.

He had a family now to come home to.

He looked down at Peach, amazed that he was so lucky to find such a treasure.

She will always be his princess…

…and he will always be her count.


End file.
